Our Fates Are Forever Intertwined
by JanieTattoos
Summary: After dating for two months, Jane asks Kurt if he ever thinks about their future.


"Kurt?" she called out with a contented sigh. She raised her head off of his chest to look up at him with those big green eyes of hers.

"Mmmm?" he replied, the tone of his voice telling her that he was obviously still half-asleep.

"Do you ever think about the future?" she asked.

That question brought him wide awake. "Yes, I do. Quite a bit, actually," he said with a smile, before leaning down to lightly press his lips against hers.

His answer took her by surprise. "Oh yeah? Well, am I in it?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Of course you are," he replied, tugging her closer to him, their legs intertwined underneath the covers. "To be honest, you always have been, even when things weren't great between us".

She couldn't help but smile then. She pushed herself up slightly to kiss his cheek.

"So, what does our future look like, then?" she asked. "I mean… do we have any… kids?" She said the word tentatively, not wanting to scare him; they'd only been dating for two months, after all.

"Mmm-hmm," he answered, looking down at her with a glint in his eyes. "I'm thinking, maybe three? Two girls and a boy".

"Three kids," she said with wonderment. He'd actually thought about this - having kids with _her_. Despite everything they'd been through, he still wanted and loved her, and that was something that she'd never get over.

"Why, is that too many? Or _not enough?"_ he teased, tickling her ribs.

She laughed uncontrollably, losing her breath. "Stop, stop!" she begged, the laughter still escaping her lips. "Three kids is wonderful!" she said when he'd stopped. "Just… wonderful".

He smiled down at her, kissing her briefly before she pulled back. She wasn't done quizzing him.

"Okay, so when we have these three kids, will we still live here?" she asked, "cause I don't know about you, but three kids running around in this apartment could get pretty crazy".

"No, we'll probably move to the suburbs," he replied, his breath tickling her neck, "and we'll get a nice house and a garden so the kids can have a treehouse and a swing set".

"Mmmm," Jane sighed, as she happily envisioned everything that Kurt was describing. "That sounds great".

"And if we're lucky," he continued, "we could get a dog, maybe two? Our kids are gonna be dog lovers, I can just tell," he chuckled.

"Definitely," Jane said happily, raising her head to kiss him again.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered against his lips. "You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have," he said truthfully, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I have to think about something when I'm filling out paperwork, don't I?"

"That's true," Jane sighed, "but… I dunno… I guess after everything that's happened, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you still want me, you still want a _future_ with me," she admitted.

Her honesty took him by surprise. He had no idea that she still thought like that. He pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "Listen to me - I'm deeply, ridiculously, unashamadly in love with you, Jane, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm never gonna stop planning my future with you, because I'll _always_ want a future with you. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm okay with that," she grinned, burying her face into his neck contently.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, their breathing rhythms slowly becoming in tune with each other. As he lay with her, thinking about their conversation, something in his brain clicked, causing his stomach to jolt with both excitement and fear. When he spoke again, his voice sounded slightly nervous. Apprehensive.

"What do you say we go out for dinner tonight? Somewhere nice," he said.

"Sure," she replied happily, sighing into his neck.

That evening, they went out for dinner like he'd suggested that morning. He wore his favourite suit (yes, he did actually have a favourite suit), and she wore a stunning dark grey dress that Tasha had helped her pick out a few weeks prior. He ordered a bottle of champagne, which was totally out of character. When the bottle arrived, she was about to ask him why he'd ordered it when he spoke.

"Jane," he said, reaching over the table to take her hand in his, "I know we've only been 'officially' dating for two months, but… well, I don't know about you, but something about us has felt right for a very long time".

"That's true," she replied, her eyes glowing underneath the candlelight.

"And…" he continued, "I've… I've spent every day since we've met wishing that you could be a part of my life in a more… _permanent_ way". His voice was shaking, and he was noticeably nervous.

"Kurt, are you okay?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "It's just, you seem a little…"

"I'm fine," he reassured her, squeezing her hand. "In fact, I'm more than fine. I'm… I'm so in love with you, Jane, more than you could ever understand. You make me ridiculously happy, and you've been able to get through to me in a way that no one else could. I can't imagine my life without you now. So, with that in mind…"

He then slid out of his seat and went down on one knee, pulling out a small, red box from the inside of his jacket. His hand still remained entwined with hers on the table.

Her eyes immediately welled up with tears, happiness bubbling inside of her. She may have had amnesia, but she knew the significance of what he was doing.

"Oh my God," she whispered, not knowing whether to properly cry or laugh.

"Jane," he whispered, his own eyes glazed with tears, "will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she cried immediately, before leaping out of her chair and wrapping her arms around his neck. The restaurant bursted into applause, but neither of them noticed. They just stayed kneeling on the floor, wrapped in each others arms.

She leaned back slightly, but only to press her lips against his, her mind whirling with happiness.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his lips, her mouth breaking into a smile.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her again. "Now, let's start our future together".


End file.
